


Piano Concerto No.2 in C Minor

by alpalwrites



Series: Avenger One Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Is In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpalwrites/pseuds/alpalwrites
Summary: Steve asks Bucky to meet him at his favorite bar. While there, Bucky meets an enigmatic pianist who captures his attention. It doesn't hurt that the pianist is also very attractive.





	Piano Concerto No.2 in C Minor

Bucky Barnes swung his leg over the side of the bike as he took in his surroundings. He couldn’t believe Steve had recommended such a swanky place. The Stevie he remembered always preferred a small malt shop to an overpriced hotel bar. Then again that was several decades ago, and now they were both different people. 

A cool breeze hit his face as he entered the opulent building. The place was dimly lit with romantic lighting while a soft and sweet piano tune twirled through the air. 

“Hey Buck! Over here!” a voice called out from the far right of the room. Bucky turned and saw Stevie smiling bright and waving his arms around trying to get his attention. Several people in the vicinity were giggling at the exuberance in which the super soldier had been gesticulating. He rolled his eyes at the antics of his idiot best friend as he strolled over to Steve’s table. 

“Hey punk.” Bucky slapped Steve’s shoulder as he plopped down into an empty seat gracelessly. 

“Jerk! Glad you found the place ok.” Steve gestured to the surrounding area. “Stark introduced me to this place awhile ago. Took a while for it to grow on me, but the drinks are great and the conversations are even better!” Steve stood up and stretched out his arms. “You want the usual?”

Bucky leaned back and nodded to his friend. As Steve walked up to the bar, Bucky used this time to examine the other occupants of the room. There were lots of business men chatting about their jobs, a few women having what appears to be a girls night out, and several young adults enjoying what might have been their first drinks. Bucky’s eyes stopped on one person in particular.

Soft chestnut hair curled around a tan face, long elegant fingers swept across the piano. The pianists head tipped back, eyes closed lips curled up in a small smile. Bucky was enamored with the sight of the entrancing man. Before he knew what was happening, Bucky was walking towards the piano.

As he reached the piano, the man turned to look at him. Warm amber eyes met icy blue ones. Small smiles graced their faces. Bucky wanted to kiss the crows feet next to the mans bright eyes. 

“Any requests tall, dark, and handsome?” The man’s low and breathy voice sent shivers of delight down Bucky’s spine. 

“Know any Russian Composers?” Bucky inquired, as he gently leaned against the side of the grand piano.

“For you gorgeous, I’ll play anything.” The man leered at him with a cute wink before turning back to the piano. His eyes fluttered close, he took a deep breath and started to play. 

The beginning notes floated through the room, dancing and twirling among the patrons. The song grew more and more intense as the pianist continued to play. Bucky shut his eyes and let his whole body relax as the music surrounded him like a warm hug. 

Before he knew it the song had come to an end. Bucky opened his eyes to look at the man and was startled to find him suddenly very close.

“Is this ok?” His breath tickled Bucky’s face. He looked into the man’s eyes and was overcome with the urge to kiss him. “More than.” He replied leaning slightly closer. The two men moved closer and closer until they were but a hair’s distance away from each other. 

Their lips gently met, breath fanning across each others faces. Bucky felt as if the world around them had exploded in vibrant colors, fireworks going off in his ears, as their lips gently met again and again. He felt his hands reach towards the pianist’s soft hair and pulled him in even closer. 

When they finally pulled apart, foreheads leaned against one another, Bucky chortled.

“I didn’t know kissing could feel like that.” He whispered gently.  
“Like what?”  
“It felt like…a carnival ride. I just want it to keep going and never stop.” Bucky gently brushed his hand across the others face

“It occurs to me that we don’t even know each others names…” Bucky brushed his thumb across the other man’s bottom lip.

“And here I thought everyone knew my name. I’m Tony Stark.” Tony chuckled.  
“I’m Bucky. It’s nice to meet ya doll” 

“Wait you’re Bucky? Bucky Barnes? Steve told me about you! That’s why I’m here tonight. To meet you.” Tony exclaimed a large smile on his face. Bucky’s eyes widened and he felt a toothy grin stretch across his face. 

“Well then I guess it was fate we met wasn’t it?”

Tony took Bucky’s hands into his and smiled brightly. 

“Yeah I guess it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love writing short stories about my favorite characters. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
